Respiratory monitoring can be a key component for assessing physiological status during both health and disease. In Phase I of our project, we are proposing the development and initial fabrication of a innovative multigas analyzer, the Glow Discharge Emission Spectrometer (GDES), based on measurement of the intensity of the emission of selected spectral lines from a glow discharge. In Phase I we will complete the fabrication of the GDES and combine it with a pneumotachometer, resulting in a complete respiratory monitor. There are three aspects of the Phase I work which will contribute to demonstrating the feasibility of such a monitor: (1) fabrication and testing of a new glow discharge tube with a very stable optical output; (2) development of a simple pressure-control system; and (3) design of a compact signal processor utilizing a ROM-resident operating system. Our approach to multigas analysis offers decided advantages over the mass spectrometer or a combination of individual analyzers, particularly in the areas of size and weight, stability, maintenance requirements, suitability of gas sampling rates for infant monitoring, and freedom from adverse effects of water vapor. Applications include intensive-care monitoring, exercise and stress testing, and monitoring in remote environments.